Naruko
by Rikku Maikeruzu
Summary: What if the series was about Naruko instead of Naruto? What if she was treated like the hero she should've been treated as? what if she wasn't hated? what if her father left a letter to Kakashi asking him to train his daughter if she decided to be a Ninja? What if she were smart? What if she were a lesbian? What if all these what if's were true. This is the tale of Naruko Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everybody! Rikku Maikeruzu here with my first story on this site! To be honest I really don't think there are enough good Naruko stories on this site so that's why this story's all about her. **

**There are a few things that should be explained with the main things being that first technology is at least somewhat advanced in this so don't be surprised if you see a computer or mp3 player here and there it's just that the reason ninja's are still used is that people saw no reason to change anything since one guy can kill hunderds on his own if he has to which is why you'll still be seeing kunai, shuriken and swords used. **

**Second is that while transportation is advanced it's also extremely expensive and also is that in this fanfic student's normally graduate the ninja academy at 14 instead of 12. **

**Fourth is that I hate cannon Sasuke and while I might make him a good guy in later fics I'm getting rid of him before he graduates from the academy. Not even being the last Uhiha can help him if there's an entire classroom full of witnesses to a murder attempt that instantly loses you all your fangirls by showing you that comrades don't matter to him in the least if they piss him off enough. **

**I won't tell you who he tries to kill until you read it but it will be public and it will be a bit awesome when the attempted victim blocks a Grand Fireball Jutsu. I won't be giving any more hints just that you'll know when it's coming.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. All rights to Naruto belong to their respective owners and their distributors. I do not own the sexy jutsu but I do own this specific version of Naruko and any diversions from cannon that I make. **

100 Years Ago, Valley Of The End...

"Madara! Why Did You Betray Konoha?!" The First Hokage asked his former friend. "Why would you care?! Your clan didn't betray you!" Madara replied "And neither did yours! You're just being delusional!" The aged Hokage replied.

"Oh delusional am I? And is it delusional that I can control the most powerful of the tailed beasts?!" Madara said as he used his Sharingan to call the Kyubi that he'd taken control of and hidden nearby. "RAAAGH! Please Hokage! This madman is controlling me! I don't think I can hold him off! STOP ME!" The Kyubi yelled as it was forced to attack

A few hours later the Kyubi was sealed within a friend of the Hokage who just happened to be a certain blond's ancestor and Madara was defeated.

13 Years Ago, Konoha...

As many shinobi died after a man calling himself Madara released the Kyubi from Uzumaki Kushina when he attacked her while giving birth to a daughter and killing her in the process Minato forced the masked man to retreat and was now standing in front of the Kyubi as it screams wildly under a Genjutsu making it think it's fighting another tailed beast when in reality it's firing off attacks randomly and killing many innocents in the process.

A few tears can be seen falling from the man's eyes as he grieves the death of his wife and holds his new daughter while thinking of the burden about to be placed on her. He sets his crying daughter down and goes through a few handseals then puts one hand towards the Kyubi and one on his daughter's stomach and says "Shiki Fuin! (Reaper Death Seal!)" and the Grim Reaper known in this dimension as the Shinigami appears and puts one hand through Minato's stomach as a white aura consumes him and draws the Kyubi through one of Minato's hands, through the aura as it now turns gray, and into the seal on his daughter's stomach and as the last of the Kyubi is sealed Minato requests to pull out an envelope to leave behind before his soul is taken to which the reaper allows and he sets the envelope on his daughter's belly and lays next to her.

The reaper removed his soul killing him with the last thing he saw being his daughter's crying face as he heard voices approaching knowing that the first letter in the envelope is his will and that another one is a letter to the Hokage and council preventing them from calling for the girl's death and a final letter being his last words to his people requesting the child to be treated as a hero, a letter to Kakashi asking him not to hate Naruko and finally a letter from each parent to Naruko prepared before the birth knowing of a possibility of their deaths from an enemy attack having expected somebody from Iwa when they thought of it instead of the masked shinobi they were surprised by. His last breath leaves him in a sigh of happiness that he did all he could and can leave this world in peace.

With Sarutobi and a group of ANBU who still guard him even in retirement as he is now an adviser to the fourth and as such still needs guarding...

"Minato!" "Hokage-Sama!" "NO! Minato-Sensei!" were some of the cries as Hiruzen and the few ANBU assigned to guard him found his corpse lying next to a baby girl with a smile on his face possibly at having defeated the Kyubi despite the cost of his life. As Hiruzen approached the body with a Crying Kakashi who looked just past the corpse and was surprised to see a crying baby.

Startled out of his crying by the fact that a baby with an envelope was here of all places walked to the baby and picked up the baby and the Envelope and read the name on the envelope and saw it addressed to Hiruzen Sarutobi and handed the surprisingly stuffed envelope to him absentmindedly noticing instructions not to harm the baby and to read each note with just Kakashi and Hiruzen only in the room.

Soon they were in the fourth's now third's again office with just Kakashi, Hiruzen and the baby in the room as Hiruzen opened the envelope and read it finding a note addressed to Kakashi and handed it to him while reading the note addressed to him and the council as he promised to reread this to the council later that night.

He skipped over the letters to Naruko as he wanted her to be the first to read them then he read the will to Kakashi with instructions for after his death and when he wants her to learn what about her parents and for her to be told that her parents had enemies that would hurt her for revenge because the can't hurt them so their identities need to be kept secret even from her until she's either safe from them without doubt or she can protect herself from the majority of their old enemies.

After reading the last of the letter detailing various other things pertaining to her inheritence he and Kakashi who was now making funny faces to the child without his mask on since they're in private and she's too young to remember his face afer having read the letter addressed to him asking him to not hate her for the nature of his death and him now cheering up the child in response instead of ignoring her crying like he would've had he not read the letter.

Soon after allowing Kakashi his moment with the child Hiruzen cleared his throat and said that they need to visit the council with the child causing the ANBU to put both masks back on (Yes he wears two, one is the black mask and the other the dog ANBU mask over the former.) and leave the room while carrying Naruko and silently vowing to himself to make her the best Kunoichi he could if she decides to do so.

The next day after it was agreed that the girl would be treated as an honored hero instead of killing her or using her as a weapon (Much to Danzo's Chagrin) an announcement was made by the Third Hokage who read Minato's last words to his people announcing Naruko as the villages hero and Kyubi's Jailor but not the prisoner which was met with cheers at the village's hero.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hi everybody! This chapter marks the beginning of Sasuke's downfall when he inadvertently makes an enemy of Naruko. This chapter also shows a bit about Naruko's personality and a bit background. A/N End**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. All rights to Naruto belong to their respective owners and their distributors. I do not own the sexy jutsu but I do own this specific version of Naruko and any diversions from cannon that I make. I give credit to The Third Fang for inspiration from Naruto's Fox Talons for giving me the idea to make Naruko's gloves which while inspired by the fox talons are not the same and can do a fair bit more than the Fox Talons. If people flame me for taking that idea it's like flaming somebody for writing an au fanfic because while they are inspired by the Fox Talons, they are different and you will see exactly how later on. Once again I thank and give credit to The Third Fang for that bit of inspiration and highly reccomend that author's story of "Yet Again With A Little Extra Help" as it is one of the best Naruto fanfics on the site as well as one of the funniest. **

Four Years Ago...

"Naruko-Chan! Wait up!" Sakura yelled as she and Ino caught up to their best friend. "Geeze you're fast when you wanna get to that Ramen Stand." Ino said "And Just what is that supposed to mean Ino-Chan?" Naruko said as she looked accusingly at her friend

"Well you shouldn't eat so much or you'll lose your figure." Ino said earning her a slap from her now furious friend who yelled "Ino-Baka! I keep my figure by training! If you train properly it doesn't matter how much you eat cuz you burn away any extra calories you eat AND you get stronger and faster! I eat so much because I need those calories so I'm not a stick! Eating so much let's me stay fit and have enough energy to get through the day and still be able to train! If you ate more and trained more like me you'd not only keep your figure but also become a better kunoichi because of it! Why do you think i'm not fat and can outrun you two so easily!" Naruko berated her friend out of anger before she stormed off even faster than her two friends and left to eat Veggie Ramen at Ichiraku's like she does every day after school.

Naruko was a girl of about 4 feet 7 inches with blond hair tied into two short ponytails on either side of her head and brilliant blue eyes. She also wore a black skirt with black short-shorts underneath it to prevent accidental panty-peeks during a fight or any other time and a burnt orange tank-top under a blackish-blue jacket zipped up most of the way to show just a bit of the orange color of her shirt having wanted her favorite color in her outfit but also wanting to be able to still blend in with the shadows if needed.

She was also wearing black fingerless gloves with seals that she'd sewn into them to work with the bloodline she'd inherited from her mother's side of the family and the wind element she'd inherited from her father. The Hokage had assigned Kakashi to train her as a shinobi after she'd decided to become one having remembered the vow he'd told the Hokage about.

Kakashi knew that she'd likely inherited sealing talent from both parents and got a few books on the subject early on in the training and started her on the basics while reaquainting himself to what his sensei had taught him and advancing on that to later teach her but she took to it like a fish out of water and blew right past him in skill level within just a couple years of the training and can now brag to being a seals master before even leaving the academy.

He also taught her what he could about her mother's bloodline and she learned that she could make Chakra Chains rather easily but wanted to do more with it so she made her gloves for use with them and just needs to focus chakra from her bloodline to a certain one of the seals to make chakra claws from between her knuckles, a chakra shield from her palms, and a chakra blade from under her wrist.

She can now also add a wind element to either the former or latter for extra cutting power but keeps the use of these out of the academy and currently just to the secret lessons. She's also working on eventually adding to the gloves for sealess jutsus but only for certain ones that would originate from the hands by simply channeling chakra of certain natures to certain seals on the gloves.

The only reason she hasn't graduated from the academy yet is because she wants to be perceived as only slightly above average as opposed to a genius so that she can surprise her opponents when on real missions. Currently she'd be ready to take the Chunin Exams if she'd graduated and she'd likely pass them but as stated previously is trying to keep expectations (and estimations) low for an advantage later on.

She's already been trained in the use of her wind element by Asuma once it was found she was a wind user like him and when she pulled out her claws he was quite surprised by them and saw the potential in them as a powerful weapon. Aside from her wind element training she still needs training in the use of her minor fire and lightning affinities as well as developing a minor earth affinity to make her Chakra shield the time she graduates in two years she should have made great progress in all three aspects of her training. Now after having eaten she's on her way to training with Kakashi-Sensei.

Three Years Ago...

"Ino, Naruko... I heard you both like Sasuke-Kun. Is it true?" Sakura asked her two friends dreading that a boy might come between them "I don't give a damn about Sasuke-Teme." Naruko said earning her a shocked but relieved look from Sakura but a violent bonk on the head from Ino at the Teme part causing a hurt look to come across Naruko's face."Naru-Baka! Sasuke is great! Why did you call him a Teme?!" Ino yelled "Cuz he's an arrogant prick that's why!" Naruko said causing Sakura to bonk her on the head this time.

"How can you say that about Sasuke-Kun! Don't you realize how great he is?" Sakura said with tears in her eyes as Naruko looked at her incredulously and said "Hell no!" causing both her friends to slap her and end the friendship not only with her for hating Sasuke but also eachother declaring them as love rivals and storming off leaving Naruko alone. A few weeks later Naruko played her first prank ever and they were the victims and that day the Trickster Goddess Of The Leaves was born when she decided that she loves pranking.

**A/N 2 : I know this chapter is rather short but chapters this short will be at least somewhat rare. Anyways R&amp;R, Constructive Criticism welcome but no flames please. Rikku out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hi everybody! This is chapter 3 and in this chapter you can kiss Sasuke goodbye because not even the council can save him now. Also I am unsure what the pairing will be so I will be putting up a poll. NaruSaku is a pairing I won't write even if they are friends in this. The possible pairings are Naru/Ino, Naru/Ten, Naru/Hina. There will be no other genderbent characters except Haku who practically begs to be genderbent due to being so ridiculously feminine. lol A/N End**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. All rights to Naruto belong to their respective owners and their distributors. I do not own the sexy jutsu but I do own this specific version of Naruko and any diversions from cannon that I make. I give credit to The Third Fang for inspiration from Naruto's Fox Talons for giving me the idea to make Naruko's gloves which while inspired by the fox talons are not the same and can do a fair bit more than the Fox Talons. If people flame me for taking that idea it's like flaming somebody for writing an au fanfic because while they are inspired by the Fox Talons, they are different and you will see exactly how later on. Once again I thank and give credit to The Third Fang for that bit of inspiration and highly reccomend that author's story of "Yet Again With A Little Extra Help" as it is one of the best Naruto fanfics on the site as well as one of the funniest. **

2 And A Half Years Ago...

Ever since Sasuke inadvertently ended her relationship with her best friends and (secret crushes) Naruko's had a bit of a vendetta against Sasuke and would humiliate him either with pranks or in sparring matches. Of course she couldn't just single out Sasuke or that'd raise too much suspicion so she'd also prank that perverted horndog Kiba who just won't get a hint, Iruka-Sensei cuz his reactions are funny, the Hokage to keep him on his toes, Ino and Sakura to embarress them in front of their Sasuke-Teme, and every single member of the Sasuke fanclub coalition, and of course Kakashi-Sensei not only for reading that orange abomination during lessons and as stealth practice as well as to satisfy her curiosity of just what is under that mask. Coincidentally those books Kakashi-Sensei reads are the only orange thing she detests with her favorite drink being Orange juice.

Now we find her and Sasuke circling eachother for a sparring match and Naruko instead of being satisfied with a blunt kunai for a sparring match would rather it be sharp so she can put a scar on that pretty-boy face the other girls like so much so she is channeling just enough wind chakra into her kunai to make it just barely duller than a normal kunai but sharper than it normally is while keeping it low enough not to be noticable.

Three. They stopped circling.

Two. They're putting a foot forward to charge.

One. Their fists meet.

Naruko retracts her fist and quickly ducks under a Kunai swipe then uppercuts Sasuke's Jaw and swipes at his cheek and with precision makes a deep cut along his right cheekbone and stops the wind chakra and punches him in the gut with her left fist and sweep kicks him then does a drop-kick to his gut and another kick to his side and walks off the mat. As she's walking away Sasuke stands and flips through a few short handseals and says "Fire Style : Grand Fireball Technique!" and Naruko hearing this turns around and puts her left hand up and channels Uzumaki Chakra to the palm of her left glove to create a chakra shield which blocks the technique and in a flash of speed she's behind the stunned Sasuke and delivering a swift chop to the back of his neck that knocked him out.

What had the class stunned was not that she'd beaten Sasuke in a fight because that had lost it's shock value ages ago. (Along with a few of his fangirls much to Naruko's pleasure.) What shocked them was that A. Sasuke would try to murder a comrade in front of everybody (Which lost him all but his most love-blind fangirls.) and B. Naruko not only blocking his Jutsu but also vanishing in a burst of speed and reappearing behind Sasuke and subsequently knocking him out with ease. (Which gained Naruko some fanboys much to her displeasure and fangirls much to her happiness.)

After that she walked in between Sakura and Ino and as she intentionally bumped into them as she passed and said "Told you he's a Teme." and calmly walked out of class leaving a pair of apparently not so love-blind ex-friends behind. Iruka was too stunned at what happened to stop her (Not that he wanted to with an apparently murderous student he has to take care of.) and a few minutes later snapped out of it when he saw the boy beginning to wake up. He walked over to the boy and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and sunshined to the Hokage's office to report him for attempted murder and to have a discussion about just how his favorite student got so powerful and why she was hiding it.

The Next Day, Council Chambers...

"These charges have to be dropped so our last Uchiha can become a shinobi and bring back the Uchiha Clan!" Said Koharu of the civilian council only for the idea to be shot down when Hiruzen said he had witnesses and then Homura said "Oh and who is the witness? A little blonde slut who's angry at him because her friends threw away a friendship with her in pursuit of him?" to which Hiruzen said "Yes! Along with the entire student body including those two ex-friends who now hate him with a passion for what he did!" getting a shocked look out of most of the civilian council because of how fanatical those two were in their adoration along with plenty of pleased looks from the shinobi council because they hate him now too along with an especially happy look on Inoichi's face at his daughter not being beyond hope and also a hopeful look in his eyes that maybe she might dedicate herself better to training after this.

Meanwhile both Koharu and Homura were spluttering at the Hokage's surprising response and before they could say anything else the Hokage called for a vote on whether or not he was guilty and he was voted guilty and tossed out of the shinobi academy and his clan dissolved due to the last member being kicked out of the academy, heavily taxed, and all Jutsu scrolls they had were tossed into the Konoha Library followed by minor damages being paid to Naruko for the attempted murder leaving Sasuke with barely enough to live off in a very small apartment for three years leading him to withdraw all money he had left and sneak out of Konoha to try going to Kumo to restart the clan there but instead of them just accepting a traitor amongst their ranks they took his money and imprisoned him for experimentation and abandoned their plan to kidnap Hinata for the Byakugan due to getting something better practically handed to them.

All that happened over the course of six months followed by three years at the academy when Naruko made up with Ino and Sakura and made new friends with a pair of girls named Hinata and Tenten who, along with Naruko graduated a year early from the academy at 13 leaving Sakura and Ino to graduate at the normal age of 14 after making bounds of progress with their training and actually having a shot at graduating and being powerful Kunoichi unlike before when they were love-blind idiots.

**A/N : Due to Sasuke's unfortunate fate in Kumo, Kumo never sent for Hinata to be kidnapped which never resulted in Hizashi's death which in turn never resulted in Neji hating the main branch and destroying Hinata's self-esteem which left her to never become a stuttering mess. She's still a bit shy but nowhere near as shy as cannon. This is one of the first major changes to cannon I've made and they will continue to grow. **Enjoy, R&amp;R, constructive criticism welcome and no flames please. A/N : End****


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hi everybody! I got your reviews and I have a few things to say. First, thank you for your honest opinions. Second I saw somebody asking for it to not be a Naru/Hina fic but I am not removing that from the list of options. if you don't want it, then don't vote for it. There will be no romance until after the chunin exams at which point the poll will end and I'll start writing for the winning pairing. Third, somebody asked for it not to be a harem fic. To be honest I have every intention of a later fic being a Yuri harem but not this one. **

**The main reson this isn't a Yuri harem fic is because I currently do not think I can write it as a harem without ruining the story. That will change as I gain experience with writing but it is a long way off. Finally is the issue of paragraph spacing. As you can see this is spaced much more and I have also edited previous chapters to be better spaced and will try to space later chapters better as well. **

**I also forgot disclaimers in previous chapters and am going back to fix that. Now on to the disclaimer for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. All rights to Naruto belong to their respective owners and their distributors. I do not own the sexy jutsu but I do own this specific version of Naruko and any diversions from cannon that I make. I give credit to The Third Fang for inspiration from Naruto's Fox Talons for giving me the idea to make Naruko's gloves which while inspired by the fox talons are not the same and can do a fair bit more than the Fox Talons. If people flame me for taking that idea it's like flaming somebody for writing an au fanfic because while they are inspired by the Fox Talons, they are different and you will see exactly how later on. Once again I thank and give credit to The Third Fang for that bit of inspiration and highly reccomend that author's story of "Yet Again With A Little Extra Help" as it is one of the best Naruto fanfics on the site as well as one of the funniest. **

Present day  
Kakashi had requested his Sensei's daughter to be on his team along with Tenten and Hinata to make a track and capture team utilizing Naruko's knowledge of traps and the technique she'd developed to enhance senses using Uzumaki Chakra along with overall combat ability followed by Tenten for her weapon's knowledge and skill and Hinata due to her Byakugan Sight and Juuken. Meanwhile during the three years it was discovered that Naruko had her father's Time-Space Bloodline which made the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) famous and she took to the bloodline like a fish to water and now stores things in a pocket dimesion that she can just pull things out of which she uses to instantly swap clothes out (one for the other) and store a book of storage seals.

She also built a house with shadow clones from the money she got from Sasuke's murder attempt combined with a stipend from her mysterious parents. She applied a standard infinite utilities seal to the house and sealed the entire thing into the leatherbound cover of her seal book followed by making a ton of seals across the book that has a ton of trunks in them and a seal on one page that seals the trunk and a seal on the other page next to it that lists what's in it. Also in her book of seals in page after page of food seals that she invented which allows you to seal one serving of a dish in it and for the cost of more Chakra than usual for each unsealing allows you to unseal dish after dish after dish of that one dish in an infinite cycle as long as you have the chakra to use it and next to each of those is a chakra storage seal that you can charge to work with it.

After making the first book of seals she made a seal that works much like the food seal and allows you to instantly make one after another of those books just by applying chakra which now makes her a ton of cash on a regular basis as shinobi all over the leaf buy them. So by graduation Naruko had a massive pile of cash she was sitting on and now is off to join Kakashi-Sensei's team and hopefully pass his test with Hinata and Tenten.

At Training Ground Seven...  
"It's about Time you got here Kakashi-Sensei! Where've you been? We've been waiting for hours!" Tenten said in anger at their sensei being late and he said something about the road of life causing Naruko to roll her eyes at his usual response. "Whatever Kakashi-Sensei. Let's just get this test over with!" Naruko said causing Kakashi to explain the bell test to them earning shocked looks from both Hinata and Tenten while Naruko got the meaning of the test immediately and decided that after those two were done trying on their own she'd go to them with a plan for the test.

Soon the clock started and Tenten started throwing weapons at Kakashi while using the shadow weapon clone jutsu to multiply her arsenal forcing Kakashi to use his speed to try to outrun the weapons which he barely did after many replacements till he replaced himself with a weapon in her hand and punched her to send her flying followed by a sunshin in front of her and a genjutsu to knock her out for awhile and threw her into the woods.

Soon Hinata was there in a flash of speed and attempting to use gentle fist but Kakashi was dodging each hit then hit a pressure point on her neck to knock her out and threw her into the woods near Tenten where Naruko was approaching and lifted the genjutsu on Tenten then hit a pressure point on Hinata's neck since Kakashi had taught her about pressure points during her training and woke her up so she could tell them about her plan. Soon Naruko had made a few shadow clones and had them along with herself transform into Shuriken and Tenten littered the area with both normal and clone shuriken when she threw them at Kakashi not really expecting or intending for them to hit while Hinata got ready to rush him in a flash of speed once the trap was sprung and Kakashi said "Is that all you've got?"

"No we're just getting started. Now Naruko!" Tenten yelled and soon 19 clones plus Naruko changed back from shuriken form and jumped up and Chakra Chains came from each clone and with a cry of "Chainmail Storm!" they whipped at Kakashi in a wild storm of Golden Chakra until Kakashi was beaten and wrapped in chains leaving him open for Hinata to appear behind him and hit him where he hit her after Naruko showed her what he did to her so she could do it to him leaving him out cold and soon the chains retracted into the clones and Naruko who caught him as he slumped down and gently set her long-time sensei down in the grass and they waited for him to wake up knowing they'd passed.

One Year Later...  
Team 7 had just finished a mission in the land of water that was mainly diplomatic by making an alliance with the new Mizukage Mei Terumi and were now relaxing on the beach enjoying a bit of time off with Naruko just taking a nap while wearing an orange bikini and soon as she woke up she lazily looked at the sky and saw what she recognized as a Konoha Messenger Hawk (that is normally sent to less developed areas where cell phones don't work or used when classified communication is needed since these have seals on the messages that prevent anybody but the intended recipient from reading it as all ninja are required to give a sample of their chakra signature for these to work) and saw it decline towards her sensei who'd also noticed it and with a groan she sat up.

"Damn, I guess vacation time's over. I wonder what that old monkey wants?" she said with a yawn as she stood to walk over to Kakashi and with a flash of yellow light she'd used her space-time bloodline to switch her orange bikini for black jeans and sandals with the jeans having an orange line going down either side of her pant legs as well as having a dark blue T-Shirt and a black vest with a burnt orange collar and her old gloves which were now completely finished in their development.

Now that she was 14 she was 5 feet 8 inches tall and her waist was about 16 to 18 inches while her bust was a large c cup and her hair was kept just a bit shorter than it was when she had that fight with Sakura and Ino over Sasuke-Teme that nearly ruined their friendship but it was still kept in twin ponytails but they were a bit shorter and she now let her bangs frame her face with her Forehead protector showing from under her bangs. "Hey sensei! What's that hawk about?" She called as she approached her sensei and he said "Naruko, I want you to go get Hinata and Tenten because our vacation's over since a team in the land of waves has called for backup and we're the closest team." Kakashi said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Hi everybody! not much to say this chapter except that you'll see a new variation of the Rasengan and that there are a couple flashbacks in this chapter. I know some people don't like flashbacks but these give important details about a couple turning points in Naruko's life. A couple chapters ago we saw how Naruko got into pranking when she didn't crave the attention it brings and now we see a moment that motivates her to become a ninja. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and anybody he shares it with for production and distribution purposes. I do not own the Sexy Jutsu. I do own this version of Naruko and any diversions from cannon I make. I give credit to The Third Fang for the inspiration for Naruko's gloves. While inspired by the Fox Talons in his Naruto story Naruko's gloves are not the same and can do a fair bit more. I thank The Third Fang for that bit of inspiration and highly recommend his story "Yet Again With A Little Extra Help"**

Team 7 was now in wave on their way to catching up with Team 10 as their backup on their C rank turned A rank mission when Hinata caught sight of a fight between a man with a large sword attacking Team 10 and said "Kakashi-Sensei! Up ahead is Team 10 and their under attack!" this prompted all four of them speeding up to find Asuma fighting Zabuza head-on and he had blown away Zabuza's Hidden Mist Jutsu leaving Zabuza out in the open so they decided to keep an eye on the fight in case they need to intervene and soon Zabuza had Asuma in a Water Prison Jutsu.

Naruko then used her natural speed combined with some Space-Time manipulation and a genjutsu to erase her tunnel vision as sparks began to appear on her right hand as she channeled lightning chakra to a seal on that glove then a chirping sound started up but then began to get warped into a combination of that and a whirring noise as the lightning began to spin...

(Flashback 6 Months Ago : "Kakashi-Sensei? We need to talk." Naruko said causing Kakashi to quirk his visible eyebrow and say "What about Naruko-Chan?" "Well I noticed something about my space-time bloodline that I'm a bit curious about." Naruko replied "Oh? And what might that be?" Kakashi said calmly as he began to wonder if she might've figured it out.  
"Well whenever I use any of my space time abilities involving dimensions or creation a yellow flash always appears. Materializing a kunai with an explosive tag on it? Yellow Flash. Pulling something out of a pocket dimension? Yellow Flash. Putting something into a pocket dimension? Yellow Flash. Teleportation? Yellow Flash! Fourth Hokage? Yellow Flash! MY DAD? YELLOW FLASH!" Naruko said slowly building her voice till she was screaming not out of anger at not being told, no she knew her parents had enemy's that would kill her in a heartbeat since they can't kill them, she was screaming in happiness at having finally figured out just who her dad was. "Well after we started teaching you the Space-Time techniques I knew it was only a matter of time before you figured it out.

Come on Naruko, we need to see the Hokage about the letters your parents left you for when you either became Chunin, figured it out yourself, or decided not to be a ninja and Iwa's hate for your parents died down enough for you not to be in danger. After that I'm going to start teaching you your father's signature technique the Rasengan." Kakashi said leading Naruko to say "They left me letters?" "Yup! You'll get to read them today." Kakashi said as he began to lead Naruko to the Hokage's office.

Two months later...  
"Chidori Rasengan!" Naruko yelled as she slammed a swirling ball of lightning chakra into the training dummy causing the sphere to erupt into a whirlpool of lightning coming from the sphere and exploding forwards from her palm after having successfully combined both her father's jutsu and her Sensei's jutsu to make a much more powerful technique that left nothing but ashes of the training dummy and a long molten trench in the ground that was dug by the strength and heat of the whirling lightning.  
End Flashback)

Naruko thrust her hand forwards and said "Chidori Rasengan!" causing a whirlpool of lightning to erupt from her palm as Zabuza was forced to subsitute with the water clone he had fighting the rest of Team 10 leaving it to take the brunt of the attack as Kakashi threw a Grand Fireball Jutsu at the water clone just as the two were switched forcing Zabuza to dodge right into a Katana slash from Tenten that he was forced to block before backflipping to where he was cornered against a tree and then received several senbon needles to the neck seemingly killing him and surprising everybody except the hunter nin who threw them and appeared between them and picked up the corpse and said "Thank you for your assistance in this but I must get going with the body. Goodbye." the hunter nin said and Naruko caught the mistake of not destroying the body and was about to say something about it but before she could the hunter nin was gone with Zabuza in tow.

"Damn! He got away!" Naruko said after the hunter nin vanished. "Uhm. What are you talking about Naruko? The hunter nin took him away so we don't have to worry about him anymore." Ino said "No a hunter nin is supposed to destroy the body on the spot and take the head as proof. If that were a hunter nin they would've destroyed the body then and there. Furthermore there are a few pressure points on the neck that if hit allow for death to be faked. Zabuza probably isn't dead and that hunter nin was most likely a fake so we can safely expect to see him again." Naruko said "The girl's right. We need to get some training in after we get to Tazuna's home." Asuma said

At Tazuna's Home...

"I'm home now!" Tazuna called as he opened the door to his home to be greeted by his grandson Inari and daughter Tsunami who hugged him and said "Welcome home father how was your trip?" "It was good. I got attacked a couple times but the ninja I hired protected me well and they've agreed to help with Gato." Tazuna said causing Inari to look at the ninja and run upstairs leading Naruko and Ino to share a look of confusion as to why the kid would run off.

As it turns out Tsunami had been getting ready to cook dinner so Naruko decided to help out and went to the dining room and said "Tsunami, you can leave the dinner to me! I'll have everybody fed in a flash!" and in a literal flash she was holding her book of seals and laying it out on a table and unsealing dish after dish of hot fresh meals and said "Now we just need dinnerware and dinner's served!" leading Tsunami to stare in shock at how quickly she had dinner for everybody prepared but then snapped out of it and went to the kitchen to get the dinnerware while softly muttering about flashy ninja girls.

Soon everybody was at the table ready to eat. Everybody was enjoying a nice meal until Inari said "Why? Why are you all here? You're only gonna get yourselves all killed! You're all gonna die cuz Gato's too powerful! All of you come waltzing in here thinking you can be heroes then go home to your families, well guess what? HEROES DON'T EXIST!"

Just as Inari finished his little speech he got slapped in the face by Naruko who said "You're nothing but a crybaby! You think you're the only one who has a sob story? I've had my hard times and I'll admit my life has gotten better but you just remember this next time you wanna run off and cry...THERE'S ALWAYS SOMEBODY WHO'S HAD IT WORSE THAN YOU!" and the boy was shocked by this and ran off crying and Naruko excused herself and went to the room Tsunami provided for her to finish her meal.

(Flashback 8 Years Ago : Naruko was 6 years old and while most of Konoha treated her like the princess her father wanted her to be treated as there were a few who were bitter about the Kyubi thinking that the demon was biding it's time until it eventually grows powerful enough to take over the girl and kill them all so every now and then if they came across her they'd attack her but most attacks are fended off rather easily but on one rare occasion she was all alone and unfortunately they beat her nearly to death and left her to die but luckily somebody found her and got her to the hospital where she was saved and her healing factor thanks to the Kyubi was discovered when she was fully recovered the next day.

In the hospital upon examination it was found that she was raped that night. While Naruko was asleep in her hospital bed the Kyubi contacted her and they talked about how apparently over 100 years ago the founders of Konoha, Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju fought and Madara controlled her to force her to try to destroy the village resulting in her being sealed in Naruko's ancestor and later the Uzumaki clan decided that she was to be sealed within Naruko's mother until years later when she was violently removed from her mother and put under a genjutsu that had her destroying the village resulting in her mother's death and her being resealed in Naruko by the Fourth Hokage at the cost of his life.

It was only the letter to the people that the Hokage wrote that prevented Naruko from being hated by everybody and instead is only hated by a small portion of people with those people being responsible for the attack. She also told her a bit of who her mother was with the Kyubi having been aware of the reasons for keeping her parent's identities a secret but knowing that Minato kept his relationship with Kushina a secret to prevent enemies from targeting her which meant that it's safe for her to know that while not telling her who her father is.

Also she would need to find out later if she were ever to activate her Uzumaki bloodline and that the Uzumaki bloodline would be unlocked sooner than the Namikaze bloodline would and she'd likely figure that out herself later. This event is what resulted in Naruko wanting to be a Ninja. First to be able to protect herself not only from the few villagers who hated her, second to be powerful enough to face her parent's enemies and learn who her father is. End Flashback.)

Kakashi excused himself and went to talk to Inari and found the boy crying while looking at the ocean and said "Inari, I know what Naruko said was harsh but she had her reasons. Her life has been good but there was a time when a small group of people attacked her when she was a kid for things out of her control. They nearly killed her that day and it left her traumatized and to be honest I think she envies you a bit."

"Envies me? What could I possibly have to make her jealous enough to yell at me like that?" Inari asked causing Kakashi to reply with "A loving family. She's an orphan and until recently she had no idea who her parents were. I know she acts like it doesn't bother her but it does and seeing you with a family that loves you and taking it for granted even to the point of not seeming to care really set her off. You don't know how lucky you are to have Tsunami and Tazuna. Think on that and her words for awhile." Kakashi said as he got up to leave.

**A/N 2 : Did you expect just everybody to not hate her just because the 4th said so? Well lucky for her the majority did. Unlucky for her she meets the few who didn't. I didn't go into the details of the rape mainly because I didn't want to but also because I didn't see the point of writing it. We know she was raped but we don't need to know every gruesome detail now do we? Anyways that made her want to be a Ninja so she could properly defend herself and she wanted to get strong enough that she wouldn't have to be afraid of the few villagers who hate her nor her parent's enemies should they find out about her. Also after this she got a distinct distaste for romance with men and started to see women in a more romantic light. She doesn't outright hate men because she knows there are good men who are likely to keep any perversion they have either to porn or to a willing partner. It irks her that Kakashi reads 'those' books around her but she knows that they keep his perversion in check so she tolerates it. As for Jiraiya... well he'll be singing soprano for awhile after their first meeting. lol R&amp;R, Constructive criticism welcome, and flames will be fed to Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail...And any Fairy Tail fan knows just how bottomless his stomach is. lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Hi everybody. Not much to say except a small explanation of Naruko's Gloves. Naruko's Gloves have seals on them that allow her to manipulate elemental chakra much easier than normally thus allowing her to use some elemental jutsus without handseals just so long as they originate from the hands and she's mastered using them with handseals. in other words she needs to get alot of practice in with a jutsu before she can use it without handseals and you'll see an example during a sparring match in this chapter. R&amp;R, Constructive Criticism welcome, and no flames please.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and anybody he works with for publication and distribution. I do not own the sexy Jutsu but I do own this version of Naruko and any diversions from cannon I make. I give credit for inspiration for Naruko's gloves to The Third Fang. **

The Next Day...  
Naruko and the others were getting ready to train but she decided to go off on her own to train along with a shadow clone from Kakashi to help her out. As she got to a secluded part of the forest she said "(Multi- Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and 400 Narukos appeared and she said "Alright 50 of you work under Kakashi-Sensei's Shadow clone learning whatever he had planned to teach me, 50 of you work on designing the seal array on those Sandals we've been working on,

50 of you work on lightning chakra control, 50 of you work on fire Chakra control, 50 of you work on developing that earth affinity, 50 of you work on dad's bloodline and the rest of you follow me and we'll have a 100-to-1 fight with my resistance seals on and remember not to use the Chakra Claws, Chakra Blades, Chidori, Rasengan or Chidori Rasengan for this cuz I don't wanna accidentally get killed by my own clones."

All but 100 of her clones went off to their specific tasks and she led those 100 further into the forest for that free-for-all. "Alright, let's do this!" She said as her clones charged her and her training started.

Meanwhile...  
"So you taught her the Rasengan and Chidori huh? And then she combined the two? Wow I knew she was a genius from when I taught her about her wind nature but for her to do that is amazing.

Also I would've thought you wouldn't teach her your sensei's technique. Hell, I didn't think you'd teach anybody the Rasengan." Asuma said which lead Kakashi to say "I had my reasons and they were good. It's up to her if she tells you the reason."

"Gee, thanks for the cryptic reply." Asuma said sarcastically causing Kakashi to give him an eye smile. A few hours later the Kakashi clone brought in Naruko and laid her on the bed she was given in Tazuna's house and subsequently dispelled.

The Next Day...  
"(Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruko said after making the appropriate handseal and causing 50 Shadow clones to appear. "Naruko Construction Crew at your service!" Naruko said as she stood in front of Tazuna with Tenten and Hinata keeping watch for Zabuza or the hunter nin while her clones help out with the bridge construction.

She and her clones were wearing their hair in the usual ponytails on either side of her head and they were all wearing faded black denim jeans and orange tank tops with the usual fingerless gloves but unlike usual she was wearing her Hitai-Ate around her neck and instead of shinobi sandals she was wearing a pair of black work boots.

Tazuna was surprised at there being so many solid clones of the girl to help with the bridge but somewhat quickly got over his shock and started giving orders to the various clones. A little later Naruko and Tenten decided to have a sparring session while Hinata Keeps watch with her Byakugan. Naruko ducked under a swipe from Tenten's Lightning charged Katana and then jumped into a backflip that had her Kicking Tenten repeatedly during her upward arc until she kicked off Tenten's shoulder to finish the kicks and propel her backwards while knocking Tenten back.

Naruko landed on her feet then charged forward with her right fist aflame in a punch (using a seal on the gloves that lets the wearer douse a fist in a certain element without damaging either the fist or the gloves) and launched the fist at Tenten who ducked under it and hit a pressure point on Naruko's shoulder that paralyzes the arm for a certain period of time then went for a punch at Naruko's throat only for her to spin away from the hit and behind Tenten where she punched her kidney and jumped back before hitting a pressure point to counter-act what Tenten had done to her.

Having regained use of her arm (even if it was still a little numb) she held her uninjured hand up and said "Fire Style : Phoenix Flower Jutsu" and her hand lit on fire and blasted out a barrage of shuriken sized fireballs that Tenten was hard-pressed to dodge before she swung her Katana and threw a shockwave of lightning at Naruko who threw up a Chakra Shield and harmlessly charged through the shockwave before coating the shield in lightning and plowing into Tenten sending her flying while covered in sparks.

This marked the end of their sparring session with Naruko as the winner. "Damn Naruko, that hurt! Seriously though those gloves of yours are awesome! When are you gonna make some for the rest of us?" Tenten said "Sorry but these are my babies and I'm not about to give them up. Besides I already put my Book of seals out there and that's really been a huge success and I really put way more effort into my gloves than I did that and I really wanna keep these for myself. Afterall, it's not like I'm not gonna make other things you might like." Naruko replied

"Alright but you seriously need a better name for that book than book of seals." Tenten said "Why? It's not like that's not what it is. Besides, I'm not good with inventing names. It's better if I leave that to other people." Naruko said as they were coming closer to Hinata. "Hey Tazuna! How's the bridge coming?" Naruko asked to which Tazuna waved and said "We're almost done for the day! Your clones are working wonders for the construction! Can you do this for me again tomorrow?"

"Sure thing! I'm glad I can help." Naruko replied and soon they were on their way back to Tazuna's house where they trained again for about three hours and had dinner then went to bed. Get up, get Breakfast, help at the bridge while guarding it and Tazuna, come back and train a few hours, get dinner, go to bed.

This is the cycle Team 7 and ten went through with team 10 training while 7 guarded Tazuna and the bridge. This cycle continued for a week with Naruko leaving a shadow clone behind so she can dispel one at the bridge if Zabuza shows up causing the clone left behind to gain the memories and tell Team 10 to get to the bridge then dispel giving Naruko an ETA to tell the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! I'm sorry I missed yesterday's post but life got in the way. I will be going on a two week hiatus, not from writing, but from posting. During the hiatus I will do my best to get about a chapter a day written and by the end of it I can guarantee at least ten chapters written and ready to post. Also the next arc is the land of snow arc and after that is the chunin exams followed by the moon kingdom arc and then the stone of gelel followed by more cannon arcs which I honestly haven't seen yet but will as I write this. **

**I've read alot of naruto fanfics so I've got a good handle on things overall but that still doesn't replace actually seeing it. But, good news for you is that it'll be fresh in my mind when I write it and while watching I'll be thinking about what changes to make. Anyways before we get this chapter started with a disclaimer I would like to say that this is a double-update with the conclusion of the wave arc and the start of the snow arc. Enjoy, R&amp;R Constructive criticism welcome, and no flames please!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and whoever he works with for Production and distribution. I do not own the sexy Jutsu, that right goes to all male versions of Naruto in the multiverse. I do however happily own this version of Naruko and any variations from canon I make.  
**

As Naruko, Kakashi, Tenten, and Hinata got to the bridge along with Tazuna they saw people sprawled out on the floor and Naruko made and dispelled a shadow clone followed by the one left behind dispelling as the mist rolled in. "They're leaving Choji behind to guard Inari and Tsunami while the rest come here. Their ETA is 10 minutes." Naruko said as they fell into formation around Tazuna.

Zabuza's voice rang out listing the body's various vital points that mean instant death if hit. Soon they were surrounded by Zabuza's water clones and Hinata said "May I sensei?" "Go ahead Hinata." and in a flash each water clone was torn to pieces. Zabuza and Haku walked out of the mist and Zabuza said "Looks like you have a rival Haku."

"So it seems." Haku replied "So I was right when I said that the hunter nin was fake and you were alive. Nice to know." Naruko said "You've got some nerve imposter! Coming back here after trying to trick us." Hinata said "I must admit that even if those water clones are only a fraction the strength of the original it was rather impressive of her to destroy them so easily." Haku said

"Even so it still gave us an advantage. Use it." Zabuza told Haku causing her to vanish in a burst of speed then try to attack Naruko who used a minor genjutsu in tandem with her bloodline to slow her perception of time and enhance her reflexes and caught the hand with a senbon in it with her left hand just before it hit her neck and she doused her her right hand in both lightning and flame then went for a punch.

Before her punch could land Haku disabled the hand that was gripping hers with a pressure point strike and spun away causing Kakashi to motion for Naruko to follow her which she did and soon they were in a part of the bridge that was further off from them and after trading a few blows Haku jumped back, flipped through a few handseals and said "Ice Style : Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors Jutsu!"

"Tenten, Hinata, guard Tazuna while I take on Zabuza." Kakashi said while a little ways away a dome of ice mirrors appeared and surrounded Haku and Naruko. Shortly after they appeared Haku stepped into one of them and soon there was a Haku in every mirror while Naruko who had been apprehensive about the mirrors at first was relieved when she walked into the mirror showing it to be a Time-Space Jutsu.

Several ideas flowed through her head until she settled on the one she thought would be the most fun and jumped into one of the mirrors and kicked the Haku in it out (causing it to vanish since the copies can only exist in the mirrors while the real one substitutes between them to give the illusion of teleporting and when jumping from one mirror to another the one in the mirror you land in gets sent to the mirror you left) then did a hand seal causing a Naruko shadow clone to appear in each mirror and push all the highly surprised Hakus out of their mirrors shocking both Zabuza and a still shellshocked Haku.

"And for my next trick, I'll make you go boom!" Naruko said in her best trolling voice as each Naruko flashed through a few handseals and blew out a massive fireball each with a resounding cry of "Fire Style : Grand Fireball Jutsu!" causing Haku to try escaping the mirrors only to get a Naruko shadow clone intercepting her and punching her in the face right towards the epicenter of the explosion. The last thought in her head as she was sent flying towards the explosion was "How is she faster than me?"

little did she know Naruko was using a genjutsu on her that was altering her perception of time while a Space-Time Jutsu slowed her body down causing her to think she was moving at her normal speed when in reality she was at half that speed.

BOOOOOM! An explosion rang out as Naruko jumped out of the mirrors and away from the explosion leaving the mirrors to shatter and be consumed by the fire. Naruko landed a safe distance away and threw a dark smirk at a stunned Zabuza who's expression was slowly darkening until he said "You killed Haku. I'll kill you for that!"

Zabuza charged at Naruko and started swinging wildly to try to chop her to pieces but his strikes were wild and uncontrolled due to his rage. Naruko is now using Haku's death as an advantage against Zabuza. Naruko continued to dodge swipe after swipe of Zabuza's sword until she sent a glance at Hinata and winked then blinked and widened her eyes causing Hinata (who had her Byakugan active) to nod and with a flash of speed she was behind Zabuza who noticed and realized what he was doing and Jumped back and out of the way of Hinata and away from Naruko only to get a barrage of kunai thrown at him forcing him to dodge further right into Kakashi who started trading blows with him shortly followed by Hinata, and Naruko both trying to hit any pressure points they could.

Zabuza swung his sword in a wide arc to get some distance which caused them all to back up and then Naruko caught a glint of metal in the corner of her eye that shouldn't be there and flashed through several handseals and said "Wind Style : Great Breakthrough!" and exhaled a massive gust of air which blew away the mist revealing Gato and his thugs ready to kill them once they were done fighting.

"I thought I saw something funny in that mist." Naruko said causing Gato to start in on how it was cheaper to kill them all with his thugs than pay Zabuza. "Besides that girl of yours got blown up! She was way too weak and so are you!" Gato said and Naruko flashed through a few Handseals and said "Dimension Style : Prisoner Release!" and she slammed her hand on the ground and a bright flash of light appeared and when it faded a sleeping Haku was shown.

(In reality Naruko didn't kill Haku at all. Instead of flying into the epicenter of the explosion like it appeared Naruko had formed several handseals and opened a portal to a dimension she'd made and linked to a seal tattooed just under her right breast. She actually made this dimension to work as a gateway dimension for the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. As such this dimension allows the user to see where they're going to but unless you have a lot of experience with the technique you can only see a place where a marker was left. Experience with the technique can allow for this restriction to be removed but to do so requires over a decade of training with the technique which is why Minato was never seen using it without his special Kunai. If a person is forcefully sent to this dimension through the technique Naruko used they're put into stasis until the user of the technique pulls them out. This means that instead of dying in the explosion Haku was tossed into Naruko's dimension and put in stasis.)

"I didn't kill her. Instead I put her in stasis in a pocket dimension as a prisoner. I'm releasing her as a good faith measure so that we can put this behind us and deal with Gato. Afterall, now that he's Betrayed you your contract is Null and Void. Also before we came here we had been on a diplomatic mission to mist making an alliance with the new Mizukage, Mei Terumi.

You attacked the former Mizukage due to the Bloodline purges to try to stop them and when you failed you became a missing nin as a result. You inspired a revolution against the former Mizukage that was lead by the current one. If I recall correctly she really wanted to meet the famous and infamous man that inspired the change. I also remember her saying something about later trying to send somebody after you to bring you back to train the new swordsmen of the mist.

You can double-check all this info later for yourself but for now let's deal with Gato." Naruko said causing Zabuza to say "That's a lot to take in so you can be sure I'll double-check it later but for now I really don't see any reason we can't work together in a temporary alliance.  
Just so long as you don't come after us when we leave I'm perfectly happy to kill this bastard. Hell, I'll even do it free of charge!" shortly after that exchange Naruko made 50 shadow clones and the two (Plus clones) ripped their way through each and every thug until only Gato was left and Zabuza swung his sword and swiftly decapitated the man.

After Naruko and the others stopped Zabuza from causing any more trouble they spent a couple weeks more helping with the bridge. Tazuna was initially upset with Naruko for her flashy explosion but soon agreed that it was worth the damage to stop Gato and the damage was rather easily fixed with a few hundred extra shadow clones than Naruko usually uses to help and after a couple weeks the damage was not only fully repaired but the bridge was completed.

As Naruko and the others left the villagers wondered what to call the bridge until Inari recommended "The Great Naruko Bridge" and Tazuna and the villagers agreed not only for her part in protecting the bridge but also her and her clones integral part in building the bridge even if she did rough it up a bit during that final fight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody! Not much to say but the disclaimer. Enjoy, R&amp;R, Constructive criticism welcome and no flames please!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and whoever he works with for Production and distribution. I do not own the sexy Jutsu, that right goes to all male versions of Naruto in the multiverse. I do however happily own this version of Naruko and any variations from canon I make.**

It's been two weeks since the wave arc-ahem mission and Naruko, Tenten, and Hinata were all hanging from the ceiling in a movie theater enjoying the newest Princess Gale movie as apparent research for a mission from Kakashi.

"So Hinata, any idea why this is mission research? It seems a bit strange to me." Tenten asked her friend "Well it isn't uncommon for movie stars to hire ninja bodyguards. I wouldn't be surprised if we were watching this due to a mission to guard somebody in this movie." Hinata said

"Well if we are guarding somebody from the movie I hope it's the actress for Princess Gale. She's so beautiful and really cute too." Naruko said causing Hinata to blush at the implications of Naruko finding another girl cute only for Tenten to ask the question that's reeling in Hinata's mind and say "Uhm..Naruko, I don't know how to ask you this politely so I'll just ask point-blank...Are you a lesbian?" This question caused Hinata's face to glow brightly and Naruko seeing this honestly answered "Yup! Also Princess Gale isn't the only girl I find cute... the both of you are really cute too." and hearing this Hinata fell into a dead faint with Tenten blushing and Naruko catching Hinata by the ankle to prevent her from falling on her head.

"Judging by your rather furious blush I'm gonna ask you a question in return. Are you a lesbian too Tenten?" Naruko asked causing Tenten to blush even worse at the question and reply in a faint whisper "Uhm, I-I-I'm B-Bi-sexual." and despite how faintly it was whispered Naruko heard and said "That's good to know. And judging by Miss Dead-Drop Fainter's reaction I'd say she's at least Bi as well. We can all have a talk about this later after the Chunin exams in a month or two. I have no intention of starting a relationship until I'm at least Chunin so any further talk on this subject is a moot point." Naruko said to which Tenten was thankful about not being put on the spot anymore than she had been.

A couple hours later we find Naruko, Tenten, and a blushing but conscious Hinata just outside the movie theater wating for Kakashi-Sensei. "Damn it! Why is that cyclops always late! AAGGH!" Tenten screamed "Kakashi-Sensei is eternally late. Complaining about him being late is like complaining about the sunrise waking you up. It's not gonna change no matter how much you complain Tenten." Naruko said while Hinata was in her own little world with the recent revelation. A few minutes later Yukie Fuji-Kaze barrels through on a horse while being chased by men on horses and Naruko says "Hey Hinata! You were right!" as she runs after the princess not knowing how ironic that thought is causing Tenten to follow after her along with Hinata who snapped out of her fantasy-land upon hearing Naruko shout.

Soon they were taking out horsemen left and right until Naruko went after their apparent client and tracked her down and said "Hi Yukie! I'm Naruko and I'm a really big fan of yours." In response Yukie sped up her horse and Naruko ran faster until she jumped on the horse with her and said "Wow, you're really good with a horse! My name's Naruko and I'm a Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village! And coincidentally that is the very village you're riding roughshod through. Can you please pull over the horse before I kick the back of it's hind leg causing it to fall?" Naruko said

"But if you do that both of us will get sent flying off the horse." Yukie said "Ah but i'm not worried about myself. As a ninja I'm perfectly capable of landing on my feet. You on the other hand are not. Now I'm perfectly willing to try catching you but that's not a guarantee that I'll succeed. Now pull over the horse please." Naruko said causing Yukie to groan and comply. "Now that wasn't so hard was it? Naruko asked but soon they were surrounded by Yukie's fans who were all asking for an autograph only to get yelled at by Yukie about how pointless autographs are and that being why she doesn't give them.

After that Naruko followed her all day until she signed the autograph only to squeeze pepper spray out of an earring and into Naruko's eyes causing her to fall backwards and knock over a small wooden structure causing a huge pile of logs to fall on her. As Naruko was getting Log-Piled Yukie ripped the autograph and walked away.

About half an hour later Naruko ran into a bar that had Yukie in it and said "What's your problem bitch?! Do you think it's fun tearing peoples dreams apart? You may be a great actress but that's all you are! An act! Those kids today looked up to you and admired you hoping to one day maybe be like you and you crushed them. I guess the saying don't meet your heroes is true because you're nothing but a disappointment!"

"You're right. Actors are just liars who do nothing but tell pretty little lies. Acting is a career for the lowest of the low and half of us are dead inside. Like me. I don't need to be lectured by a brat because I've made my peace with who I am so just fuck off." Yukie said causing Naruko to bristle in anger only for that anger to turn into surprise when Kakashi, Tenten, and Hinata ran in and some guy started lecturing her about still making the movie and her saying she won't until Kakashi reveals his Sharingan and puts her to sleep with a genjutsu.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Alright everybody. I would first like to apologize for making you wait an extra week as well as for the low number of chapters written so far. First off was writers block for most of the first two weeks until a couple days before the end of the first two weeks when I had to stop due to my grandma being in the hospital and then having to take care of her when she got home. i only really had about two days worth of actual writing during which I wrote two chapters. I wish I could've written more but that's how it happened. I will now pick up again on both writing and posting starting with this chapter and a new posting schedule. Today is thursday and I am posting now. I will be posting again on Monday and then again next thursday then next monday and so on and so forth...Basically I'll be posting mondays and thursdays. On that note let's get this chapter rolling with a disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and anybody he works with for production and publication purposes. I do not own the sexy jutsu but I do own this particular version of Naruko along with any diversions I make from canon.**

"Miss Yukie! Are you awake? Sandayu asked "Ugh,Sandayu can you get me some water? It feels like my head is spinning. Actually you won't believe this but it feels like the room is swaying." Yukie said "Actually it's not that crazy." Sandayu said and soon Yukie had ran outside to see she was on a boat that had a set on it. "You have got to be kidding me!" Yukie screamed

"I don't think I can deal with this lady." Naruko said "What are you talking about Naruko? You've sworn to protect her so you have to deal with her, for the mission." Kakashi said "Yeah but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Naruko replied.

Soon the cameras were rolling on a sad scene and Yukie was being a brilliant actress until she said "Hold on a second guys. Sandayu, I need my drops so I can cry." and with that simple command Sandayu was fumbling over the eye dropper and wetting down Yukie's eyes and she finished the scene.

The next morning a cameraman was screaming about an iceburg in the way until the director decided that this is the perfect place to shoot the next scene. Soon the cameras were rolling again but Kakashi threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it at a part of the glacier to reveal a snow ninja "Welcome friends, to the land of snow." said the newly revealed snow ninja. "Greeting, Princess Koyuki. I do hope you're still carrying around that Hex Crystal." said another snow ninja, this one female.

"Princess Koyuki?" Kakashi said while looking at Yukie. Soon another snow ninja came out of the woodw-ahem snow and said "You're as good as they say Kakashi. Too bad it's not good enough." "Naruko, Tenten, Hinata, protect Yukie. EVERYONE GET BACK TO THE SHIP!" Kakashi said "Fubuki, Mizore, I'll leave the princess to you. I'm going after Kakashi." said the first snow ninja.

"It's been a long time Kakashi. I hope you don't try and run...like the last time." said the first snow ninja again. "Nadare." Kakashi said and threw a punch that Nadare caught and countered with another one which Kakashi caught only to get kicked in the chest. Both combatants landed on the ground then started doing a series of acrobatic jumps and leaps to climb part of the glacier until they clashed twice and fell back.

"Ice Style : Tiger Pack Jutsu!" Nadare said causing the snow to form into a bunch of tigers that charged at Kakashi who said "Ice Style : Ice Dragon Jutsu!" Causing a dragon made of snow and ice to appear and charge at the Tigers and swallow them up and it continued on to Nadare. "Ice Style : Dragon Versus Tiger Jutsu!" Causing what ironically appeared to be a dragon crossed with a tiger to appear in front of Nadare and shield him from the ice dragon then charge at Kakashi who used a water dragon jutsu to counter it.

Soon Nadare went through a few Handseals that Kakashi also went through and both of them spoke at the same time saying "Ice Style : White Whale Jutsu!" Causing two horned whales to rise from the water and clash in the air and crush the glacier they were on.

Meanwhile With Naruko...  
Naruko made two Shadow Clones and had them flank her to the left and right and they charged at the ahem, large man named Mizore and Mizore got on an apparently rocket powered snowboard (if the speed is anything to go by) and sped towards Naruko who switched places with a clone and pulled out her claws and pulled a special Kunai out of her pocket dimension and threw it at Mizore.

The special Kunai is a disguised Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) Kunai. She figured it was time she started getting some experience with the technique since she was revealing her heritage during the Chunin exams through the surprise use of the technique and disguised the Kunai to look like a normal one to not raise as much suspicion due to the Kunai's uniqueness.

Soon Naruko vanished in a yellow flash and reappeared in front of Mizore with her right Glove's claw extended and covered in Uzumaki Chakra from her bloodline and both wind and lightning Chakra. Normally wind and lightning chakra would clash and fight eachother causing the technique to explode in your face unless very carefully balanced but the Uzumaki Chakra works to calm the clashing natures and makes proper balance easier to obtain.

Naruko slashed downwards with her claw and it collided with an invisible barrier that it fought against sending sparks all over the place until the barrier overloaded and exploded sending both Naruko and Mizore flying backwards but luckily Naruko noticed the explosion about to happen and substituted with her other clone to get away from the blast.

The explosion caught the attention of Nadare who used a Tiger Versus Dragon Jutsu to attack her but she used a Chidori Rasengan to power through it and then threw her Kunai and used one of the few non-elemental techniques she'd bothered to learn without a handseal and multiplied the kunai as it and 49 others landed around the battlefield and Naruko Teleported to stand next to Yukie to guard her along with Tenten.

Meanwhile with Hinata...  
"Ice Style : Ice Prison Jutsu!" Fubuki said causing Hinata to doge pillar after pillar of entrapping ice until her leg was caught and she was imprisoned revealingit to be a substitution with a heater that had an explosive tag on it that exploded.

Hinata came out of the resulting smokescreen with several Juuken strikes that for some reason just didn't work until she was pushed back against Yukie, Tenten and Naruko and just as they were about to get hit by Fubuki's Jutsu Naruko held up her right palm and a Chakra Shield appeared and blocked the Jutsu.

Next Naruko held up both palms with one palm having a swirling vortex of air and the other palm having a ball of fire in it and she combined the two and threw it forward in a swirling vortex of fire burning it's way towards Fubuki who barely avoided it but was temporarily blinded due to the intensity of light that the white hot wind enhanced flames produced.

Next thing she knew she felt cuts appear all over her body courtesy of the storm of shuriken that Tenten threw. While distracted by the pain and spotty vision Tenten came up close and slashed at her with lightning coated kunai which were the final staw for her armor and it broke causing her to get an electrified X-Shaped slash across her chest which was instantly cauterized by the electricity.

Soon everybody saw the whales rising and knowing what was to come they all retreated.  
"Hinata, Tenten, get Yukie to the ship! I'll cover you!" Naruko said and soon Kakashi appeared and him, along with Naruko and everybody else escaped to the boat where everybody else was waiting.

Scene Change

"You've known all along Sandayu, haven't you?" Kakashi said to which he got an affirmative answer from the man. "Didn't you eber consider the risks of what might happen if she returned?" Kakashi said "You're right of course but this is the only way I could think for the princess to return home." Sandayu said

"Oh come on! Stop calling her a princess when the camera isn't rolling. It's not like she's a real princess anyways." Naruko said "Actually she is. Yukie Fujikaze is just an alias. Her real name is Koyuki Kazehana, heir to the throne of the land of snow." Kakashi said earning gasps of surprise from Naruko, Tenten, and Hinata. "But wait, if she's a princess why isn't she ruling her country instead of acting." Tenten asked "Because a man named Doto pulled a coup d'etat about ten years ago. I was on a mission in snow at the time and helped her escape. Now ironically I'm bringing her back." Kakashi said

"Well I think we should get the full story on what's going on...from Sandayu since he obviously knows already." Naruko said causing Sandayu to let out a sigh and say "I first met her a long time ago. I was her aid when she was still just a little girl. I don't blame her for not remembering, it was a long time ago. I served the princesses father, the leader of the clan, Sosetsu Kazehana.

The land of snow is not a large nation but it once served as a haven for peace. Lord Sosetsu absolutely adored his daughter, those were idyllic times. About ten years ago Koyuki's uncle Doto, in his thirst for power hired a group of snow ninja and instigated a revolt. The magnificent Kazehana castle burned to the ground and I thought Koyuki had died." Sandayu said

"That was about the time I helped her escape the burning castle and we fled the land of snow to Konoha where the Third Hokage helped her by setting up a new identity for her. Due to security reasons I wasn't told of her new identity and only found out today." Kakashi said

"The day I discovered our beloved princess was still alive, I was practically beside myself with joy. "S-She was alive after all these years!" Sandayu said "I should've died that day." Koyuki said after having walked in "You shouldn't say thing like that princess. We feared the worst and were comepletely frantic. We prayed for your safety all the time." Sandayu said

"I'm alive, but my heart died that day. After that all my tears dried up." Koyuki said "Well that's how we came to be here. After I got myself a position as her manager I bided my time till I could escort her home." Sandayu said "Wait, so all this time you've just been using us?" the camera man asked

"I apologize for decieving you but it was for the good of the Land Of Snow's people. Sandayu said as he got on his knees in front of Koyuki and said "Princess Koyuki! Please confront Doto and take back your rightful place as the land of snow's ruler!"  
Sandayu said "I don't think so. You've gotta be kidding me." Koyuki said "But princess..." Sandayu started but was interrupted by Koyuki saying "Give it up already will ya! Don't be dumb! No matter what you won't get rid of Doto." Koyuki said.

"So he should just give up his dream? Stop being so cold! Can't you see this man has devoted his whole life to you and helping you return to the throne? Keep being so cold and you're dealing with me bitch!" Naruko said "As long as there is hope, there are dreams. With those dreams the future comes. I like it. It's the perfect theme for our new Princess Gale Movie." the director said causing the camera man to say "You can't seriously be thinking of continuing the movie with all that's going on are you?"

"Why not? I told you the movie is evolving. Just think about it, how often do you get the chance to make a movie with a real princess? We're looking at the chance of a lifetime here." "You're right, think of the buzz! Even the making of will be a hit! We're looking at a surefire blockbuster!" the camera man replied earning a cry of indignation from Koyuki.

"Fortunately there's only one course of action. Now that Doto's on our trail, running isn't an option. We have to fight. It's our only chance of getting through this." Kakashi said "Alright! Now we're talking! Let's get this show on the road! The princess returns to the land of snow and takes back the throne!" Naruko said

"Stop joking around! We aren't in a movie! Happy endings aren't real! If we keep going we'll only get killed!" Koyuki said "Happy endings are real if you're willing to fight for them!" the director said "Normally I'd go back to the Village for help but it's currently a waste of time. We're as fine as we can be all things considered. It's nothing we can't handle." Kakashi said

Sandayu, hearing this started to cry and said "Thank you all." "That's it then. The show begins again and this time it'll be a happy ending." the director said causing Naruko to whoop in joy at the mission continuing.

**IMPORTANT A/N! READ NOW!**

**A/N 2 : Now that that chapter has posted I am going to say a few things regarding a very good review by gadman85. I say good not due to it's content but instead due to it's nature. I like reviews like this because it tells you just what you did right and just what you did wrong and advice in how to fix it. While I didn't like hearing that I did some things wrong I do agree with him in just what they were. I'm also pleased that I at least got the majorly important parts you mentioned right.I will write all future chapters including this one and the other currently written with this review in mind. I have taken your advice to heart Gadman and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again I thank you for the great review because getting honest opinions like that help me become a better writer. There's a fight between Naruko and Fubuki that I hope is more to your taste than Naruko VS Zabuza/Haku. I will not be rewriting the wave arc because while it had it's flaws it was the first full story arc in a story I have ever written and as such holds sentimental importance. Now for the Poll. 55% Naru/Hina 27% Naru/Ten and 16% Naru/Ino. I have been hoping for Naru/Ten but I will write a Naru/Hina fic if that's really what the voters want. If there are any readers who haven't voted yet then vote soon because I will be closing the poll next thursday and the results then are final. I have my own reasons for doing this but they are in fact my own. I am also going to be doing a series of crossover fanfics with the first being Pokemon. It will take place at the beginning of the battle frontier because that is one of my favorite parts of the series. Also expect Ash to be genderbent and around Naruko's age of 14/15 due to A. Actually aging and having been journeying for four years. and B. Ash rarely if ever being written as a girl. Also the story is a Naruko/Ashley story and Ashley goes by the nickname Ash due to it being kina a unisex nickname for Ashton or Ashley respectively. Expect major changes to the series because Naruko Uzumaki is gonna be there to shake things up! I don't know exactly when I will be posting the first chapter as it hasn't been written yet nor do I know the Title as of yet but I've been planning to do a series of Naruko crossovers stemming from the main Naruko story you're reading now. The update schedule is changing to mondays and thursdays because that gives me plenty of time to write chapters for both stories and post them on the same day. Also when I post the new chapter my screen name will be changing to NarukoCrossoverFan8585 and I will flush out my profile to more than the number of stories I've written and for what. Also just FYI the crossover After Naruko/Pokemon will be Naruko/Soul Eater and Yes I know the pairing for that along with who her weapon will be and a certain somebody will be absolutely thrilled by it. That's about all for this chapter so R&amp;R please and Constructive Criticism like Gadman did is very much appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Hi Everybody! Sorry I missed a couple updates but I got unexpectedly busy but hopefully I can get back on schedule. Gadman, I knew fully well that you weren't telling me to rewrite anything but the height however I meant that part of the author's note as a statement rather than a reply. While her height may or may not be addressed in later chapters, if it is her height will get a reasonable explaination. Also got my first flame that I will not reply to. All other flames will either be doused by Juvia Lockser from the Fairy Tail Guild or fed to Natsu Dragneel of the same guild. I have them on a retainer. XD Anyways here's the disclaimer and next chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and whoever he works with for production, publication, and distribution. I do not own The Sexy Jutsu but I do own this particular variation of Naruko along with any deviations I make from canon. I took inspiration for Naruko's gloves from the Fox Talons in The Third Fang's Yet Again With A Little Extra Help however my variation while similar is different due to being capable of much more than the Fox Talons. The Third Fang gets credit for the inspiration while I get credit for the variation. Also I highly recommend his Naruto story and it's sequel as they are two of the best Naruto Stories on the site.**

It's been a few hours since the meeting on the boat and we now find the princess wandering alone in the woods thinking to herself. "What's with that girl Naruko? She's way too cheery for my taste. Ugh I just hope I can get away clean after this."

Why did she wanna get away clean? Well that's because she ran away. Soon on her attempt to run away from her problems we see a person hiding in the shadows of the trees. The shadow of a person darts across a few trees then jumps out landing in front of the princess eliciting a yelp of surprise.

"So, are you just gonna run away from your problems? I'm honestly a bit dissapointed. How can you hope for your problems to go away if you just ignore them?" Naruko said "What do you know? It's not like it's your problem to run away from." Koyuki said

"Maybe not but I've had a few problems I've run away from but they never went away until I stopped running and dealt with them. So every time you run off I'll drag you back until you face your problems head-on. Got it?" Naruko said as she picker the girl up and started running.

A few minutes later they were in a tunnel leading back to the group when Naruko heard a high pitched noise coming down the tunnel. She looked dow the tunnel with Koyuki on her back and saw a light coming down the tunnel and realized what it was because while trains are uncommon lately that doesn't mean she can't recognize one when she sees it barreling down on her.

"What's the use running Naruko? That's a train! You'll never outrun it!" Koyuki said "Never say never! Just because you think it's impossible doesn't mean it is!" Naruko said and suddenly remembering just what she left in her room on the RV in case she needed to get back fast she channeled some chakra into her bloodline and both her and Koyuki vanished in a yellow flash.

Naruko's Room Where She Left Her Kunai...

A flash appeared and quickly vanished leaving Naruko and a currently queasy Koyuki appeared in it's wake. Naruko subsequently dumped the princess on her bed where the girl puked out of nausea. "Ah, geeze. Did you have to puke on my bed? Come here, we're reporting back to Kakashi-Sensei" Naruko said and grabbed the princess by the wrist and dragged her out to where they were just outside with everybody else and then they heard a voice call out. "Welcome, Princess Koyuki. You look a little pale, are you okay?" Doto said in a condescending tone.

Soon a ton of logs fell off a cliff to reveal a small army of men. "There you have it men! Our beloved princess Koyuki is here to watch over us! With her at our side, victory is ours!" Sandayu said causing the small army of men to cheer. "Hear me Doto! We've waited a long time for this day to come! Myself and fifty loyal warriors have come to claim back the throne for our precious princess Koyuki Kazehana!" Sandayu proclaimed

"Nadare, I thought you got rid of the resistance. Was I wrong?" Doto said "I apologize Doto-Sama. It appears a few have slipped through my grasp. Allow me to rectify that mistake." Nadare said as he signalled for the kunai launchers to fire. Soon a storm of Kunai was flying at the men and Naruko threw a kunai towards them and teleported there and barely raised her shield in time to save herself and about ten of the fify-some-odd men from the rain of metal the then she charged her shield with lightning and spiralled the energy into a ball and added a Giant Rasengan in the middle the threw it at the train.

The bright ball of lightning hit the train and exploded thus destroying a large chunk of the cars it hit and grinding/melting away the Kunai Launchers rendering them useless. "My, my, quite the impressive student you have there Kakashi. I'm almost envious of you. Almost." Nadare said

"Thank you Nadare. Although most of it is just her talent. I'm simply helping it flourish." Kakashi said "Well flourishing or not those men she saved need to die. Fubuki." Nadare said causing the woman mentioned to appear and charge at Naruko.  
The woman threw a kunai and as it hit the ground it exploded into ice spikes that flew towards Naruko who brought up her shield again and blocked the ice spikes while charging and then engulfed her shield in flame and rammed into Fubuki who substituted with a wayward chunk of ice and used her Ice Prison Jutsu and launched it towards the men Naruko had saved.

Naruko then substituted with one of them and hold up her palm and threw a Phoenix Flower Jutsu at the Ice Prison Jutsu and the continuous barrage of mini-fireballs clashed with the charging ice and both exploded into a cloud of steam which Naruko blew away with a Beast Wave Palm which smashed into Fubuki who held her ground only for a chidori to Pierce her armor at the shoulder.

Fubuki slashed at Naruko who ducked unto the swipe and spun around her opponent and elbowed her in the kidney and landed an electrified palm strike on the woman's ass earning a pained yelp of surprise from the woman and in her shock she was distracted long enough for Naruko to land a kick on her chest sending her flying back to the train.

Meanwhile With Kakashi...

Nadare sent Mizore after Koyuki and then charged at Kakashi to engage him. Nadare flashed through a few handseals and said "Ice Style : Twin Dragon Jutsu!" and two Ice dragons rose from the snow around him and charged ahead of him towards Kakashi.

Kakashi unsealed a Tanto from a seal on his right glove and he channeled fire and wind chakra through it and swiped it forward causing a flaming slash of wind to tear through the dragon and Nadare to jump over it and throw two Kunai at him which exploded into ice spikes that nearly impaled Kakashi had he not jumped back in time.

Soon Nadare was in front of Kakashi slashing out with a kunai that Kakashi dodged and then swiped downwards at Nadare who jumped back and said "Ice Style : Wolf Pack Jutsu!" causing a pack of wolves made of snow and ice to appear and charge at Kakashi who switched to channeling lightning chakra through his Tanto instead of Fire and Wind chakra. Kakashi charged towards Nadare slashing through wolves along the way until he made it to Nadare who ducked under a slash and punched Kakashi's hand and knocked his sword out of his hand.

Kakashi then engaged the man in a short Taijutsu match leading up to him dropping Nadare on his head. Seeing this Fubuki who'd just picked herself up after her short bout with Naruko and sunshined over to Nadare, Picked him up, and sunshined back to the train where they all retreated but not before Mizore, in a blimp grabbed Koyuki with that mechanical arm from a distance.

**A/N 2 : I hope this chapter is a just as good as the previous one was and hey, we got to see Kakashi use his Tanto that he has but seemingly never uses anymore in canon. I made sure that he didn't decide to let that skill go to waste in this story since him not using it when he can makes no sense. Anyways read, review, flames unwelcome while constructive criticism is much appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi Everybody! This was a really hard chapter to write and I apoligize for it being so short. Not much else to say here so I'll get on with the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and whoever he works with for production, publication, and distribution. I do not own The Sexy Jutsu but I do own this particular variation of Naruko along with any deviations I make from canon.**

Naruko, Hinata, Tenten, and Kakashi had infiltrated the guards at doto's castle and set explosive tags to go off and now in the chaos that they'd caused they helped Koyuki out of the jail cells and given her the Hex Crystal and were now in the throne room where they were challenging Doto. "Here's the Hex Crystal Doto." Koyuki said as she walked over to him and handed over the Hex Crystal. "What are you doing Koyuki?!" Naruko yelled "I told you. I'm one of the best actresses in the world." Koyuki said and as she did she whirled around and stabbed Doto in the chest with a dagger.

"You wretched little bitch!" Doto said as he grabbed Koyuki by the throat. "I always knew Naruko that if I returned here I'd die here. At least now my death has meaning." Koyuki said as she was struggling to push Doto and herself over the edge of the high throne platform hoping the fall would be enough to finish this. She finally pushed the both of them over that edge but they survived the fall thanks to Doto's newly revealed Chakra armor and him breaking Koyuki's fall.

He picked up Koyuki and launched a grappling hook that lifted the both of them to the roof where Doto broke through and used his armor's wings to fly away but Naruko had thrown a line of ninja wire at Koyuki who caught it and held on as Naruko was carried with them. Doto Saw this and went into a dive so he could cut the line causing Naruko to fall. Naruko then used her Uzumaki chakra to throw out chains that wrapped around tree branches and launched herself onto another branch where she started following Doto through tree hopping until they got to the Rainbow Glaciers.

"This is it. We've come hereafterall I guess." Koyuki said as Doto was gazing at some kind of shrine. Doto approached the shrine and inserted the Hex Crystal in a slot made for it and it started glowing and that glow spread out into the area around them in the shape of a snowflake and lit up each of the Rainbow Glaciers with the same glow.

"I don't see it. The treasure, where is it?" Doto said as soon all the ice was beginning to melt. "It's so warm." Koyuki said "A heat generator? This is the hidden treasure of the Kazehana Clan?!" Doto said incredulously. Soon a Kunai landed at his feet and in a yellow flash Naruko was there with a lightning coated hand aimed right at the Chakra Armor's core "Chidori!" Naruko yelled as she smashed her palm into the armor's weak point causing the piercing lightning to break through the armor's field of energy and damage it's core. Before she could do much else Doto threw a punch at her and sent her flying but she stabilized herself in the air and landed with a crouch only to see two black ice dragons coming right at her.

She jumped to the side of one narrowly avoiding it and shoved a Chidori Rasengan down the throat of the other dragon tearing through it and negating it. Next she flashed through a few handseals and spat out a dragon made of flame that tore it's way across the tundra right at Doto who negated it with another black dragon which caused a heavy fog to come from the clashing techniques.

Naruko silently crept over to where she last saw Doto with her gloves projecting her claws that had Uzumaki Chakra and Wind Chakra coursing through them. Soon she heard something rushing through the fog and jumped to the side and lashed out with her claws and sliced through another Black Dragon Jutsu and pulled a Hiraishin Kunai out of her pocket dimension and tossed it in the direction the dragon came from and she teleported there to see herself right in front of Doto and she lashed out with her claws only for Doto to narrowly avoid getting decapitated.

Doto pulled out a Kunai and channeled Wind chakra into it and swiped at Naruko only for one of her blades to block it and she retalliated with a fireball in his direction that he narrowly avoided and soon he got a shuriken and channeled wind chakra into it and threw it at Naruko and as it was coming at her it became a spinning sawblade of wind that Naruko ducked under then she stabbed with her right claw at his stomach and finally landed a hit against Doto who was shocked when it actually pierced his armor. "My first strike with that Chidori had a very specific purpose. It destroyed the core of your Chakra Armor and disabled it." Naruko said and she pulled back her left palm and created a Chidori Rasengan and pulled back her right hand and thrust forward her left hand at Doto's chest where it exploded into a sparking whirlpool of energy. When the energy dissipated a charred corpse was all that was left of Doto.

Soon the heat Generator had completed it's job and Snow Country had been transformed into Spring Country and a holographic projection was being displayed as a message to Koyuki who cried for the first time in years. The misson was complete.

**E/N : Yeah I know this isn't one of my best chapters but it's the best I could do with this one as it was so hard to write. In any case Read, Review, Constructive Criticism Welcome but flames will be ignored.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : Hi Everybody! I guess it's been awhile since I updated huh? Well I have not abandoned any of my stories but I needed a break as having to meet a deadline was making writing a chore instead of something fun to do and that was causing writer's block and ruining my ability to write properly so instead of a deadline I'm just going to write as much as I can as often as I can and post a new chapter of my stories every chance I get but if I have more than one chapter written I will wait till the next day to actually post it. This way if I do it right you'll be guaranteed at least one chapter a week and possibly more than that depending on the week. This A/N will have a chapter added to it when I have it written which should be by the end of the day. A/N End**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Everybody. I would like to first say that I apologize for not updating in so long but my grandmother had a stroke and i've been taking care of her since. luckily her mental faculties were not damaged but her ability to walk was. she's been undergoing physical therapy and is expected to make a full recovery. This good news marks my return to fanfiction however while i was away I learned that Naruto in canon is the reincarnation of asura while sasuke is the reincarnation of indra with both indra and asura being sons of the sage of six paths. I see now that with my early elimination of Sasuke the ending of my story is screwed as sasuke needs to still be around in order to fight against madara and kaguya alongside naruko. this leads me to the conclusion that i need to do a rewrite as this story was meant to be as close to cannon as possible with the exception of naruto being a girl, smarter than cannon, and trained seriously be kakashi from an early age. I apologize for my absence once again but it really could not be helped. expect the first few chapters of the rewrite to have no changes. the first change will be in the chapter that got rid of sasuke.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everybody. As it stands i have absolutely no inspiration for either Naruko or Naruko : The Rookie Trainer and am giving up on them as i have come up with and entirely new direction for my stories. Rather than write Naruko stories i'm going to write another type of story that i've only really seen once. As such I am putting both NaruKo : The Rookie Trainer and Naruko up for adoption. If you're interested in adopting either of these stories please pm me. Also Naruko : The Rookie Trainer has several conditions to it's adoption.

1\. You must keep Rocketchu in the story as he's a fandom character that has practically zero decent stories about it with only one or two actually being noteworthy.

2\. Rocketchu attempts to assasinate Ash on Giovanni's orders.

3\. Naruko stops the assasination and Giovanni in intrigued by a human with powers similar to pokemon and has Rocketchu tail her on her journey and by extension Ash.

4\. Rocketchu seeing the kindness Ash and Naruko give their pokemon gets jealous as he gets no such treatment from team rocket.

5\. Rocketchu tries to kill Naruko and Ash's pokemon repeatedly out of jealousy until he's captured (Not in a pokeball) by Naruko and she makes him tell her why he's been trying to kill their pokemon and after hearing of team rocket's abuse to try to kill his emotions takes him in as her pokemon and vows to systematically dis-assemble team rocket and along the way in doing so she crosses paths with mewtwo who after the mount queyna incident is trying to do the same from the shadows and they team up after she hears that Rocketchu wasn't their only abused experiment.

6\. she breaks off from ash to go after team rocket while still hunting badges.

These are my only conditions for adopting Naruko : The Rookie Trainer. I know that's pretty specific but that's what i had planned before i lost inspiration on just how to do it. Anyways if you're interested in adopting either of these stories please pm me and otherwise look forward to "Journeys Of The Higher God : Tamers Arc"


End file.
